A Vent App Story: Godcourse High
by WitchfulThinking
Summary: A fan fiction we've all secretly wanted but all never needed. It's a tale of those who end up in love and you would never image the ending! It's beautiful and tragic. It's Godcourse.


GODCOURSE CRACK FIC

Lemon crackfic TroubleXKomaeda0w ThuntXBarryBenson lemon m/m male/male m/b male/bee

 **TW** : UWU, death, ns.fw jokes, cringey on purpose, bees?

DESCRIPTION: GODCOURSE HIGH! Mods in high school and their life is depending on Vent for their drama. Vent is LOVE. Vent is LIFE. Read about how the Mods experience Vent High. Who would have ever thought of Vent in High School, huh? There's also a bee???

Author's Note: This crack fic is about the mods of Godcourse and how cursed Vent can be! UWUxx ~.~ NYAA!!! About each mod!!! AHHH! HEEHEE

Emmett (Thunt)-the one mod that does shit ~~~~ "HISS Vampire bleh bleh"

Bastard #1 (Komaeda0w)- just admin ~~~~ "I better die!"

Wally (Trouble)- the most loved mod ~~~~ "Love me, but don't thanks"

Sophie/Sophia (Parrotalk)- the quiet mod ~~~~ "What's happening?"

Emmett's POV

"Today is October, you know what that means…" Emmett said with a monotone voice, "Everything dies this month. Yay.." he then mumbles, "Also pumpkin...spice lattes.." he swooshes his brown hair and chuckles. [Author's Note: AHHH pumpkin spice lattes yummy NYA!!] Emmett was walking down the large hallways of his high school and heard the bell ring for break. He walked outside to lean up against a wall to act tough and assert his dominance. He started hearing people talking as they walked past him and saw the prettiest girl, no wait that wasn't a girl… that was a bee, Barry B Benson the coolest bee in school and on Vent. If you didn't know what Vent was it's basically a social app for losers as how Emmett explains it.

Bastard #1's POV

"Great October! This is around the time more people want to die and post about it on Vent, " thought outloud Bastard #1, "I mean I am one of those people but uhhhhh sefheuhfiewwu anyways." After the bell rings this is when most people would go outside he was walking by himself like a loner, a sad, sad loner. He opened the door with struggle when someone pushed the door opened for him, Wally. His biggest crush he would get a heart boner everytime he saw him. "T-thank you senpai" He stuttered, "Oh! Uhh i meant.. Uhh sdufehuhw heehee senpai uwu!" Bastard thought to himself, "I'm an idiot." As he walked outside he saw the edgy vampire boi leaning against the wall, wishing he could be that edgy. He noticed the edgy kid, Emmett was looking at the bee kid, an actual bee, a flying bee… he thought to himself, "bees?" he then walked past and sat at a rock, pulling out his phone to make a Vent post, "Bee oppression is real" and sent it to the group Godcourse. Within minutes people commented "Tru!" "Oh the tea" "yas queen" Then the Vent user BarryBenson comments "This is why I am suing the humans" Then Thunt (Emmett) commented "Humans are just jealous of the bees" People kept commenting less important things, like usual. [AN: the teeeeaaaaa ]

Wally's POV

After the bell Wally saw a boy who had struggled opening the door's so like a good boi uwu he is he opened the door for him, then realized how cute and flustered the other got which made the situation weird. He walked the other way. He started walking to the library to be alone. As he was walking he had his phone in hand and kept refreshing the Vent group Godcourse page, waiting for new relevant posts. [AN: don't judge me you know it's true] He saw the post from Komaeda0w seeing his ridiculous post about bees and fav'd the post, giving some kind of attention to Bastard #1.

Sophie's POV

Just a quiet mod on Vent, was given the role of mod for being an understanding person but what many don't know is she is a bird. A parrot to be exact and made their Vent username Parrotalk because they want validation for their birdness. CAW CAW oh I mean *whispers* caw caw. This bird is still a good mod though, at least we think???? UWU She normally stays in the library to not bother anyone, does great in school and is a straight A's student. She is always trying her best but just confused a lot.

Emmett's POV

Emmett walked towards Barry Benson, walking slowly but with intent, he had his dumb smirk on his face, hair blowing in the wind as he walked. "HEY! Hey, Barry, I noticed you're a straight B's student and wanted to know if you wanted to study with me?" The bee was busy but heard the bee pun and buzzed towards the boi "I can come over and study whenever you want. Also I saw your comment on that one post, I will be suing the human race." He let a loud buzzing laugh HABZZZZ HA BAZZZ HABZZZZ HA BZZZ! Emmett was uncomfortable but let out his soft chuckle to be nice. After their encounter Emmett pulled out his phone and saw a Vent post tagged as NS.FW he clicked on it hesitant because it was in the Godcourse group knowing it wasn't going to be serious the post read " oh banana big big it be juicy yummy vore the yasss yum I'm so thirsty" the post was written by vent user Mokus. Emmett then sighed heavily and wanted to delete the post so fast. "I'm so tired of this group I swear." He then commented, "Please for the love of god delete your account." More people started making more shitposts that only made Emmett sigh even more. He was the one person to hate the group the most and he hoped everyone knew that.

After the end of the school day Emmett texts Barry, "Hey I'm in the front of the school, waiting whenever you're ready." He then heard a loud buzz behind him, "Ready as ever!" They walked to his house and started to study. Emmett got out his books and homework. Watching a bee use a pencil was humorous, and a phone. He noticed Barry using youtube, he knew what was about to be said. He wasn't mentally ready for these words it's like they came out in slow motion, "Y--o--u--l iiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkeeee- j--aa--zzzzzzzzzzz" Emmett nodded, "Yeah okay sure." He sighed, kind of considering his feelings for this bee. "Oh, Emmett there is the party I'm having in an hour, you can come if you would like. It's a Vent party so bring your phone."

Emmett nodded, not really showing any emotions, he had no emotions he was an edgy vampire boi and needed to keep his composure in front of everyone. XD After their studying the bee left to get ready for their party.

Bastard #1's POV

Once school was over he took the bus home and had heard about Barry Benson's Vent party. He was kind of excited hoping Wally would be there, he missed his senpai already [AN: AHHH SO UWU I ship it so hard!!!!] He got dressed in really baggy clothes not really sure what to wear, he didn't want to be noticed by anyone. The party is going to start in 30 minutes, he left his house and start walking to Barry's party. When he got to the door it was already open and he saw a bunch of people he knew from school and Vent. [AN: I wish heheh] He walked inside, head down and unsure what to do. So he pulled out his phone and saw everyone posting to Godcourse. His biggest achievement, making that group for everyone, with slight regret but still proud of himself. [AN: IM SO POY!! AHH!!] He then sat on a chair that was against the wall, ignoring everyone who came in. Until he saw the boy he was waiting for, Wally . Wally stopped right in front of him and said hey then asked if he wanted a drink, which was unexpected. He said, "okay!" without hesitation. Then watched the boy get him a drink.

[AN: I forgot Wally's POV but like you get the point]

Sophie's POV

The cute parrot was already at the party, sitting on the counter and drinking water. She didn't really want to be at this party but she likes company. Someone walked up to her and talked while the only thing she would say was, "Caw!!" and chirping noises. Other than that she is enjoying the party.

Emmett's POV

Emmett shows up to the party and instantly goes looking for his beebee. He went to the living room and saw his bee on the dance floor shaking their thorax. "oh you are beeautiful" he whispered to himself. He walked towards the bee and smirked again, "Barry didn't know you can move like this!" Barry laughed HEBUZZY HEHEBUZZY HEBUZZZY HEHEHEBUZZY HEEEE. Emmett knew that was it this is how he knew he was in love, that laugh. He saw Vent users on the dance floor but no one was as smooth as Barry. Emmett could tell Barry has been drinking and getting out of hand. We have a wild bee on our hands. "Barry maybee we can go somewhere more quiet you're needing a place to rest it's crazy in here." Barry ignored him, Emmett only wanted the best for him. Some time has passed and Barry kept making posts in Godcourse drunk. The bee has definitely had too much to drink. "Barry what have you been drinking?" Barry giggled BUZZAHAH BUZZAHE BUZZAHOHO BUZZAREEE "too much ketchup" Emmett went silent and sighed, "B-barry… the fuck?" he was still in love but was just confused. Barry nodded, "Emmett I beelove you I always have I don't have a long life but I want to spend the rest of it with you, but my last dying wish is to bee mod of Godcourse."

Bastard's POV

Wally came back with their drinks and sat down beside Bastard. They started talking for a while, first it was awkward but then they really hit it off. "UWU I WUV YOU" and "owo I wuv uwu more" their relationship was building and it was beautiful. "I really like you honestly." Bastard said to Wally. They just kept smiling. Drinking their water and then they started making pda posts on Vent, then they had kissed each other. They were #relationshipgoals. What they didn't know was a bee was unexpectedly hurling towards Bastard #1, what he didn't know either was he was deadly allergic. The bee, Barry stung him in the neck, Bastard fell to the floor. He saw Emmett running towards him in shock. Wally held him and gasped, "Please be okay" Bastard then wheezed, "senpai I'm so sorry I lov-" That was it, it was over. At least he got his first kiss. He died happbee. [AN: is it too soon to make a bee joke?]

Wally's POV

He truly was in love with this awkward kid, no matter how weird he was he still loved him. Their connection was nothing he ever had before. But when his boy got stung he didn't know what to do he was scared, he just lost the love of his life. "No, please be okay, please" but his boy died in his arms. There was nothing he could do because Barry was also dying. He checked his phone and saw Komaeda0w's last vent post was is loved and said "I'm gay " Yes indeed he was.

Emmett's POV

He saw his bee leave him, flying out of control and landed on a boy and stung him, he grabbed the bee and said "oh shit dude the fuck…" Barry replied "I'm dizzy woooo ooo" then the bee died. Emmett then checked vent and saw the last post Barry Benson made was "i

didnt think i could get this way after dirnking this much ketchup anymore

its kinda like being drunk, but not really??

just kinda in a haze and dizzy and forgetful and having toruble talking

so

uhh

In other word practically drunk

but not on alcohol dont wroyry

just keycjup

im fucking wasted on keychup i cnanot belive this

all my posts wh8le im liked this will be tagged woth so you know its drunk venting

i thought kethcup couldnt do this to me anymore but it can

plus im extenely sleep deprived hhhhahah

im not on alochol i swear

too much ketchup bad depression sleep deprivation not enough food = drunk sans

fu kc im getting dozzy

woo ooo" He went outside and buried the bee. He was given the role of admin in Godcourse then had made BarryBenson mod of Godcourse. Keep the name alive. Emmett then decided for the best to make one final post to Godcourse "Rest In Beeace" then deleted the group of Godcourse forever. No one made another post to the group again. No one remade a -course group. It hurt too much. Then everyone posted to public "Rest In Beeace @BerryBenson. And sleep well @Komaeda0w" Vent was never the same.

Please drink Ketchup responsibly.

The End

[AN: thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed that just beelieve in yourself and you may end up in a happbee place I'm so so so sorry.

Made by Vent user @Cernunnos / @Witchful

I'm still so sorry, if this literally offended anyone I'm deeply sorry was just made out of giggles and to mess around. Please leave me comments on what you think. Thank you. If you ever want more let me know I have depression and no life so I would do it. Again I'm sorry.

Love, Witchful]


End file.
